Hakka Clan
Background The Hakka Clan has a longevity history, as the clan was created 20 years after the Sage of Six Paths. They had heard of his great legend and had created a religion that would follow in the Sage's footsteps. But, a few years later they had left that religion. As they had started to belive in their Kekkei Genkai, Gas Release. They had built up their village next to Konohagakure, as they have become good friends. They had created a village within a cave system and named it Horagakure. They had created a system of rules and partnered with Konoha, creating an everlasting friendship. The Hakka clan has taken the idea of raising their own ninja and had created a strong defense of Shinobi with Konoha. Hakka had realized that their training was more for Mercenaries and Assassins, so they took this into their advantege. They started to train more with stealth and swords as well as using their Gas Release to gain the upperhand. They had also taught their ninja with quick thinking and battle strategy, making shogan the main game of the village. Soon the Hakka Clan saw that their population was increasing by a large amount, so they had decided to spit the village into four sections, all having equal power. They had even passed Konoha in population wise, for all four sections. Although, it seems as though the North and South section Kings and Queens have more power than the West or East. Appearance Placeholder. Abilities Lifeforce The Hakka Clan has been known for many things, and one is their lifeforce. Most members live to the age of 125 without having any problems and seem to be energetic. The highest any member can go would be 150 years of age, and no more than that. For this to even be possible they must have resistence to 'death'. This is only because they have a good immunity and have Uzumaki blood within them. Stealth Since the Hakka clan trains their ninja to be great assassins, one area they focus on is Stealth. They have been known to get put of manyh situations and still gather the information they needed. Kenjutsu The Hakka clan does tend to use Swords that are created from their own Gas Release. The gas will be transfered to the sword but will be less effective. Trivia *The clan was originally an article for a dojutsu clan under the name of the Kami Clan but the dojutsu was quickly trashed and the clan renamed. *Creator User:Na'Jorne decided to set his sites on an advance nature based clan instead and after a while of discussing possible names and concepts on the chat, Gas Release became it's official release. *Even though it was created in chat, some credit needs to go to User:Boredfan1 for giving me the ideas and helping me on this project. *The first official name for the new advanced nature based clan was the Gasu Clan, meaning Gas Release Clan however, it was inadqeunt and later renamed to the Yūdoku Clan which was only a bit better then renamed to the Hakka Clan.